


Too Bright, Need Sunglasses

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heechul's skin was sensitive to sunlight and his eyes couldn't handle too much brightness so he couldn't look at Siwon because the guy seem to sparkle in front of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Bright, Need Sunglasses

Heechul hated looking at Siwon.

Siwon was too bright, too shiny, too sparkly. He was all smiles and laughter. He looked cool and handsome in everything he does. He was like sunshine and rainbows. He was too blinding for Heechul to look at.

Heechul wasn't a vampire, but he might as well be one with how much he hated the brightness especially the sun and the people who seem to shine so brightly like the sun. A good example would be Siwon.

Heechul's skin was sensitive to sunlight and his eyes couldn't handle too much brightness. The school knew about his condition which is why he was allowed to wear sunglasses or a cap and the school blazer or the winter styled uniform because it has long sleeves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The school's library was about to close. Siwon just needed to put a few more books to their respective shelves. He picked up a book from the table which looked like it didn't belong to the library. He inspected the book until he found the name of the book's owner: Kim Heechul.

Since he was also the president of the student council, he could easily access to the students' files so he easily found Heechul's address. With the torn paper in his hand and Kim Heechul's address written on it, he made his way to Heechul's house.

Heechul's house looked creepy like those haunted houses in movies because it looked old and dark. He remembered about Heechul's sensitivity to light so that probably explains why the place looked dark. He just hoped that it wasn't haunted. He should probably just hand the book to Heechul quickly and leave right away. That was Siwon's plan in mind as he knocked on the front door.

What Siwon didn't expect was that a very beautiful person opened the front door. He almost forgot about his plan as he considered to maybe staying longer if this beautiful person would invite him in. He wondered how this person could be related to Heechul. "Good evening! I just want to give this book to Kim Heechul. He left it at the library."

Heechul raised an eyebrow as he noticed how Siwon didn't seem to recognize him but he didn't bother to tell Siwon that he was Kim Heechul. "Thanks." He received the book. "Is there anything else?" He asked when Siwon made no move to leave.

"If it's okay, may I know your name and how are you related to Kim Heechul?"

Heechul was surprised that Siwon was actually showing interest in him but that's probably because Siwon didn't recognize him. For a moment, he thought of tricking Siwon but he knew that would later lead to bad results and it wouldn't be nice to be enemies with the president of the student council. "I am Kim Heechul."

Siwon was stunned. He couldn't believe that this beauty before him was actually Kim Heechul. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Heechul's face before. Heechul always had his sunglasses or cap. Heechul always walked with his head hung low and never lifted his head up for eye contact when he talked to another person. "Has anybody ever told you that you're beautiful?"

A blush started to form on Heechul's cheeks. "No. They think I'm either weird or strange." He also couldn't help but notice how Siwon was really handsome. He knew that Siwon was handsome to begin with but he hadn't really looked at Siwon's face upclose because Siwon always seem to be shining brightly but tonight, it's dark and the moon was mostly covered up by the clouds so he could take his chance to look at Siwon.

They made eye contact for the first time. Siwon's breath was taken away. Heechul's heart stopped beating for a moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Siwon was disappointed with how Heechul was avoiding him at school. Didn't they become friends yesterday? Heechul had invited him for dinner. After that, Siwon helped in washing the dishes. They did a lot of talking and got to know more about each other. They studied together too and played a bit of Tekken afterwards.

It was around lunchtime when Siwon finally caught Heechul by the wrist. Heechul instantly pulled his wrist back as if Siwon's touch had burned him. Siwon frowned at this. "Heechul, stop avoiding me and tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry but I can't be with you during the day."

"Why not?"

"Because you shine so brightly."

Siwon blinked and looked at himself. "I don't think I'm shining."

"Well, no. Not literally but in my eyes, you are." Heechul blushed because he knew what he said but sounds so ridiculous. "Not just you but also other people. It becomes bearable at night that's why I didn't mind hanging out with you last night. You must think I'm very weird."

"But I want to hang out with you during day time too." Siwon said with a pout.

Even if Heechul can't directly look at Siwon's face, there was something called peripheral vision so he was still able to see Siwon's pout. "You can't be serious. I'm too weird for you."

"You're the only one who's making yourself weird and isolated. I'm sure there are people who'd be willing to accept you as you are. It's you who wouldn't even try to make an effort."

Siwon's words struck Heechul straight to the heart. "You're... you're right." Heechul guiltily admitted.

"For starters, why don't we try having lunch together?" Siwon asked. He took a hold of Heechul's hand again.

This time Heechul didn't pull away. He tried to make himself get used to Siwon's touch. "Okay but not in the cafeteria. There are so many people and the place is practically bursting with light."

"So where do you usually have your lunch?" Siwon asked because come to think of it, he hadn't seen Heechul in the cafeteria at all.

They had lunch in the auditorium because the place is mostly dark. The only light that came in was from the small windows near the ceiling and the slight opening of the large sliding doors. Heechul took off his sunglasses. Siwon was glad that Heechul was comfortable with him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why didn't you just go to a night school instead?"

"My parents wanted me to try to live normally. Besides, there's a lot of talk about vampire going to night schools. Even if that isn't true, people would probably think of me as one since I'm sensitive to sun and bright things or people."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to attend in our school."

"Why?"

"Because we met."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heechul, you're not wearing any sunglasses." Siwon was surprised because for the first time Heechul wasn't wearing any sunglasses or cap during day time.

"Yeah and it hurts." Heechul took his sunglasses from his bag and put them on. "Ah, that's better."

"So what made you decide not to wear sunglasses on the way to school?"

"It's early morning so it wasn't that bright yet when I left the house but the sun started to shine brighter when I was close to school. It's a good thing it was bright enough to hurt my skin." Heechul took a closer inspection of his hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The second time Siwon saw Heechul not wearing any sunglasses during the day was when Heechul visited at Siwon's house during the weekend.

"Why aren't you wearing your sunglasses?"

"Because I want to look normal in front of your family?" Heechul was squinting his eyes.

Siwon practically ran to his room to get a pair of sunglasses and place it on Heechul. "You know, you look normal with sunglasses during the day and weird without it."

Heechul laughed. "And here I was trying to look normal without it."

"Besides, I already told my family about your condition so just try to be in your usual self."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The third time Siwon saw Heechul without classes was on their first day of classes of their 4th year in high school. "Heechul, doesn't it hurts?" Siwon asked although Heechul looked absolutely fine.

"Nope." Heechul smiled brightly, looking right straight at Siwon's eyes. "Remember when I said that I would be going to Japan for a vacation for two months during the break?"

"Yeah. You didn't forget to buy me any souvenirs did you?"

"Sorry, I lied." But Heechul didn't look regretful. He was still smiling and looked very happy so Siwon couldn't get himself to be angry with Heechul.

"So where have you been all this time? I missed you a lot."

"I was in the hospital and got an operation for my eyes. Although I'm a bit nearsighted now, I don't have problems anymore in terms of brightness so I don't need sunglasses."

Siwon felt so happy with the good news (another reason would be that he missed Heechul so much for the last two months) that he wasn't able to stop himself from hugging Heechul and kissed him right in front of their school.

Although it was early morning so there weren't a lot students yet but to those who have seen probably told their other friends and by the end of the day, everybody knew about the kiss, about Heecul's cured eyesight, about how beautiful Heechul really looked without sunglasses and about how Siwon was really lucky to have Heechul as his boyfriend.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I see Heechul wearing sunglasses a lot and thought it's about time I should write a fic with Heechul in sunglasses.. haha! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell me how much you liked it by commenting or kudos.


End file.
